Strike
by Detective Rei
Summary: Olivia and Elliot are on a case dealing with an internet phycho. Three teenagers are missing, and it's striking rather close to home. CHAPTER TWO UP FINALLY!
1. Strike One

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Law and Order SVU or any of the characters you see regularly on there. I only own Holly Noel, her parents, and the mysterious 3midnight3, everything else belongs to Dick Wolf and other big time producers and/or TV companies.

**Summary**: Olivia and Elliot are on a new case, one involving three teenagers that meet a psycho maniac on the internet. Coincidence or not, they are all now missing, with little clues to find their wareabouts and weather they are alive or not. Olivia is determined to find them, because after all, terror strikes close to home.

**Rated PG-13 for violence, sexual content, and mild swearing.**

**Chapter One: Strike One**

Holly Noel snuck back into her apartment, trying not to awake her neighbors. They for sure would call her parents and tell her that she was sneaking in at three o'clock in the morning. As it was, her parents were in Washington DC on an important business trip and it left Holly alone for the weekend. She flicked on the light and waited for her eyes to adjust to the new found brightness.

She looked around the small perimeter looking for the calico cat that she had had since she was young. Now the age sixteen Holly was no less than beautiful. She stood at five foot six and had long auburn hair that flowed like a river down her back pleasantly framing her flawless face. Her eyes, as most would say, matched her mother's identically. With they're sharp green color anyone would know that she was indeed Maggie Noel's daughter. The only way you could tell that she was Jack Noel's daughter was her attitude. She was sweet and kind to most people, but if you said something wrong or were unkind to anyone, she was quick to snap. Holly was also fully able of protecting herself if the case ever arose that she would need to.

Not seeing her cat she shrugged and turned on the computer. It came to life with a small hum and a beep. While the computer was booting up she went to check the answering machine. The light was flashing saying that she had two new messages. She pushed the button and listened while making a cup of hot cocoa.

"Message One," the machine said in a robot voice. "Hey Missy! This is your best bud Jas calling. Just to let you know, I'm picking you up at ten thirty tomorrow, the usual place. Don't be late this time! It's hard enough keeping this secret without you being late! Just be ready to knock some socks off girly! Love ya!"

With a beep the message ended and Holly smiled to herself. Jasmine was her best friend since they were young. They had done everything together. To anyone who knew them they were inseparable, almost joined at the hip.

"Message Two," the robot voice again said. Immediately after the robot voice had stopped, heavy breathing on the other end could be heard. It was sharp and rigid like the caller had been running from something, or was expecting something big to happen. There was a laugh and then a click and the robot voice came on again and said, "End of messages."

Holly stared at the machine for a moment, expecting it to continue and explain what the last message had been about. Sure a lot of people didn't like leaving messages, but usually no one breathed into the phone and then hung up. The thought alone sent chills down her spine.

Her silent reverie was interrupted as the small musical sound came from her computer signifying that messenger had instantly signed her in. She jumped a little, and then laughed at her own foolishness. She sat at the computer sipping her hot cocoa and talking leisurely to her friends.

After a while a message popped up on screen reading, "3midnights3 would like to contact you. Would you like to allow them to talk or block this person from your list?" There were two radio buttons for her to choose from. After thinking a moment she decided to talk to them, to see if it was just one of her friends with a new address.

3midnight3 says: Hi

HollyNoel says: Howdy

There was a long pause between them and Holly glanced to see that 3midnight3 was writing a message. She hoped it was an explanation of who he was. She would be too embarrassed to ask.

3midnight3 says: What color thong are you wearing?

Holly stared at the screen in utter shock. This was definitely someone she didn't know, and she didn't like to have strangers on her buddy list. She was smart enough not to trust the wrong kind of people.

HollyNoel says: Why do you want to know?

3midnight3 says: Just so I can imagine you in it.

HollyNoel says: Imagine this then... I'm an old lady. I'm full of wrinkles. In fact, I could be in the Genies Book of World Records for the oldest wrinkliest person on the earth! People run away from me because they know that even though I'm old I can whack people really good with my walking cane that I carry with me everywhere. And what's more!? My face is one that looks exactly like your mothers. Now tell me, do you still want to know the color of my thong you **_THICK DISGUSTING PERV_**?

3midnight3 says: Thick is right, sweetie.

HollyNoel says: Thick in the mind, dumb ass! And for your information, no one has the right to know the color of my thong! Not even my boyfriend! It is personal and I wouldn't share it with you if I was paid to! I don't know you; you don't know me, let's just keep it like that!

3midnight3 says: Oh but I do know you Holly Noel! I know your every move. I know the secret you're keeping from your parents, the fact that you've been sneaking out at night, and the fact that you are desperately in love with Trevor. I know every detail. Down to the fact that you love hot cocoa with honey and candy canes mixed in! But you don't know me, and you never will.

Holly's eyes widened and she dropped her hot cocoa to the floor. The crash was loud and echoed inside her mind. In shock she looked at the spilled cocoa and saw the honey gooey globs floating at the top and the half melted candy cane floating out onto the hardwood floor. The fact that he knew about the cocoa isn't what scared her. It was the fact about everything else. What she had been up to and most importantly Trevor.

She turned to the screen to make sure that everything he had said was true and she wasn't just making this up in her mind. After re-reading it she confirmed that she had a stalker and that thought terrified her. Shakily she typed a reply.

HollyNoel says: Who are you?

3midnight3 says: Not to sound too cliché, but I'm your worst nightmare.

Tears sprung into her eyes as she desperately reached for her phone. It wasn't on the jack and she didn't have time to look around for it because 3midnight3 had written another message.

3midnight3 says: I'll give you three guesses to guess who or where I am. Guess wrong and pay the consequences. Guess one wrong, I expose what you've been doing. Guess two wrong, I hurt you, Guess three wrong and...

He stopped typing and Holly was openly sobbing now. She didn't want to be scared, but this man scared the living daylights out of her. She held onto the chair's arms with a death grip waiting for what he would say next.

3midnight3 says: Guess three wrong and I do all of the above, adding Trevor to the mix.

Holly's head bobbed up and down as she cried into the silence of the night, hoping that the neighbors would hear. But the sounds were only loud in her mind, not to anyone else, and she was too weak to shout to anyone.

HollyNoel says: No! I can't guess! It's impossible.

3midnight3 says: Wrong answer. Consider yourself exposed.

HollyNoel says: Please, I'm begging, you please don't do this! Three guesses isn't enough!

3midnight3 says: Wrong again! But you're right. Three isn't enough, and it isn't fair, is it? Oh well, three is what you get, and life is unfair sweetie.

HollyNoel says: No please! Are you in Manhattan? Where are you?!

There was no answer. A message came up on screen saying: _3midnight3 has logged off at 03:24 A.M. on Friday the 23rd of April_.

Holly watched the screen blankly, hoping that it was all a big misunderstanding.

"Where am I?" a cold, hard voice laughed. "I'm right behind you!"

**To Be Continued...**

_A/N: Ok so what do you people think of the first chapter? I hope you guys like it! I hope it strikes your interest and you'll continue to read it. I'm new to fanfiction and also to Law and Order SVU...in a way. I've watched the show off and on, and love it, but I have some unsolved questions about it. But this story should work out in the end, if I have any questions, I'll be sure to ask you people for the answers. I hope you enjoyed it!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Just Warming Up

**Disclaimer:** I only own Holly Noel, her parents, Lando, Josie, and 3midnight3. Everything else belongs to Dick Wolf and other producer/writer/other thing people.  
  
**Summary:** Olivia and Elliot are on a new case. One involving three teenage girls that met a psycho maniac on the internet. Coincidence or not, they are all now missing, with little clues to find their wareabouts and weather they are alive or not. Olivia is determined to find them, because after all, terror strikes close to home.

**Rated PG-13 for violence, sexual content, and mild swearing.  
**  
"There are signs of a struggle," the young cop was explaining to Elliot and Olivia. Olivia hid the urge to roll her eyes at the obvious statement. Items were thrown on the floor. There were even skid marks on the floor from her being dragged. Elliot smiled at her knowing what she was thinking.  
  
They continued examining the small apartment for was seemed like hours even though it was probably only a few minutes at most. Everywhere they looked no clues showed up as to who the attacker was.  
  
Olivia was in the kitchen looking at the items on the table. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary; a seventeen magazine, a bowl of fruit, and unpaid bills. She picked up the bills and was excited for a moment. Maybe she had problems paying her bills? Maybe someone came to get her for the bills? But she quickly dismissed the theory. It was too farfetched for an angry bill collector to attack an adolescent.  
  
"'Liv!" Elliot shouted from the living room. "There's something you ought to see." Olivia walked out of the kitchen with a brisk pace. Elliot was standing over the keyboard of the computer and staring at the screen, his eyes darting back and forth. Olivia looked at the screen and saw Elliot had opened the files of saved instant messaging conversations. The latest one was the last conversation she had.  
  
Elliot finished reading it before Olivia did and straightened up looking around the room. He seemed to be looking for some hidden meaning in the far corner of the room. Olivia finished skimming the conversation and she too looked around deep in thought. "I want this on a file," she told the police chief. "I may need to examine it closer."  
  
The chief nodded at her briefly before going off to search for some one who knew how to put it on file. "Olivia?" Elliot asked looking at her for a serious moment.  
  
"Yes," she replied checking under a stack of papers. Nothing, she cursed in her mind.  
  
"Don't you think this is a little..." Elliot trailed off at a loss for words. There didn't seem to be a word in the English language that described their latest case.  
  
It wasn't often that you found an internet conversation left so carelessly on the computer. It wasn't so often that you found a killer or kidnapper that seemed so careless with what he or she did but didn't leave any clues behind to who they were. And it wasn't very often that Elliot saw that far off look in Olivia's eyes that seemed to be warning him of something yet to come.  
  
"Odd?" she finished for him not really paying attention to the conversation. "Yes, it does. The culprit doesn't seem to be normal."  
  
"That's not it," argued Elliot.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"It just seems that you are more into this case for some reason. Is there a reason why?" Elliot didn't want to press the matter too much. He knew Olivia's limitations. If he went over the line in questioning her then there was no speaking to her for a long time. She was a quick tempered person with a heart of gold.  
  
Olivia straightened and rose to her full height trying to be more of a challenge to Elliot. She eyed him very closely. He didn't seem to be backing down. His blue eyes store right back at her with an intensity that would have made the worst of killers tremble and confess to every sin that they had ever committed. But not with Olivia. She had known him too long for his icy glare to work its charm on her.  
  
"Why would there be a reason?" she asked, her voice almost wavering but she held herself back. Pull yourself together!, she scolder herself.  
  
Elliot's eyes sparkled with a triumphant dance. "Oh, it's just a little hunch that I had," he replied nonchalantly. Olivia cocked her head to the side and mock glared at him.  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm just a little edgy today."  
  
Elliot didn't buy that for one second. He studied his best friend closely. Her masculine face had its charm. To many it was an ordinary face that you would pass by on the streets and not look back on, but to him it seemed to stick out in his mind like a sharp image on the big screen. When she scowled at you, you had reason to be scowled at. When she was mad at you, you can definitely bet that you had done something to make her mad.  
  
But when she smiled at you it seemed that the whole world had stopped for that one second. It was something that didn't happen too often in her hectic life, but when she did smile you could almost hear the ice cracking in the arctic. Elliot loved to see her smile up at him. It was his little reward.  
  
Olivia turned back to searching the house and went into the bedroom. It was just like any other teenage girls bedroom. It had baby blue walls with vanity furniture all along the walls covered with make-up and beauty supplies for a teenage girl to experiment with. Although, the room looked all grown up and sassy you could still see traces of the little girl.  
  
There were stuffed animals on messy unmade bed. She still had a poster of the Hanson brothers that read "Mmm-bop" in gold glittery letters on the bottom. Under the bed Olivia found some boxes full of old toys that had been forgotten from her memory. Old photographs were placed haphazardly onto the cover of an old book that said in bubble letters, "Scrap Book".  
  
Carefully Olivia opened the scrap book and found pictures of friends and family. There were many pictures of Holly with her arm slung around her best friends when she was three up to her current age of sixteen. At the most recent pictures Olivia squinted at them trying to see who all was in them looking for a lead. There was a girl that seemed to have been with her in many pictures. On the back of one picture was written, "Holly and Josie 2003".  
  
Olivia flipped the page and saw a picture of Holly sitting on some guys lap. He looked a little older than her and Olivia was certain that he was over the age of eighteen. He looked like a supermodel cut out from a magazine. Holly glowed in the picture in her Halloween costume of Daphne from Scooby-Doo. The man was dressed in the Fred costume.  
  
On the back of the picture it read "Holly and Lando Halloween 2003". Olivia grabbed the scrapbook and took it with her into the hall deciding that it was something that she would need in future references. "El," she called out as she stepped into the living room.  
  
Elliot came out of the guest bedroom and looked at her. "I found this," she said giving him the scrapbook. "Look at the latest pictures. There are many pictures of her and some kid named Lando. He doesn't look like a minor."  
  
Elliot examined the picture closely. "No, he doesn't," he agreed.  
  
Before either of them could answer or say more on the subject a voice rang out from the kitchen. "Hey, you've got to get a look at this!"  
  
**To Be Continued...  
**  
A/N: Ok, I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I feel really bad about not being faithful to you guys. Really you can flame me, I deserve it. And after reading your reviews...you are right. It does sound like I had just finished watching Scream. Which by the way is the best scary movie ever...but not how I got the plot. I didn't mean for the first chapter to come out that way, but hey, go with the flow, ya know? Anyway, truth be told, I had just got done watching Urban Legends. The whole gothic girl on the computer thing is the bomb. Lol. But anyway, please tell me what you think of this new addition!

**_Please Review!!!_**


End file.
